O Plano B
by Kira-chaan
Summary: O que aconteceria se Kira começasse a seduzir o detetive que o persegue...? Poderia L se render a este engenhoso Plano B? x-x Fanfic RxL. Yaoi. Lemon.


**S**e não fosse tão imensamente narcisista e egocêntrico, Yagami Raito provavelmente se veria a um passo de se perder no infinito abismo de glórias que sua genialidade era.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo, havia corrido conforme as metas que sua mente havia idealizado. Ele não só conseguira voltar a ter a posse do Death Note para si, como também havia elaborado uma forma de sair completamente isento de qualquer acusação que pudessem ousar apontar para ele. Fora muito mais fácil do que imaginava, na verdade, conseguir que Ryuuku escrevesse aquela regra falsa que o deixava impune. Mas era engraçado que, por mais que sua mente tivesse arquitetado um plano tão diabolicamente impecável e repleto de detalhes, a realização do objetivo que ele tanto almejara ainda não estivesse totalmente completa.

Sua capacidade como Kira já havia se comprovado semi-infalível. Ninguém jamais conseguiria chegar aonde ele havia chegado em prol de um Novo Mundo. Essa era sua única certeza, e também parecia ser o seu maior combustível. Era o que o fazia acordar todos os dias, respirando, sorrindo, apenas sonhando com um único propósito, um único objetivo. Ele era o único capaz de sacrificar o corpo e a mente daquela forma. Mas não era como se fosse um sacrifício, exatamente. Era a sua _transição_. A cada dia que passava, mais e mais pessoas começavam a ver Kira com outros olhos. Aos poucos, ele estava sendo construído como a verdadeira e insólita Justiça; entalhado como um ideal a ser seguido e admirado; homenageado como o único a quem os inocentes poderiam recorrer. E tudo isso fazia aumentar as vibrações que despertavam _o Deus_ dentro dele.

Ele apenas objetivava o momento em que todos, sem uma única exceção, respeitariam Kira, e o adotariam como seu novo Deus. Sonhava apenas com o instante em que as muralhas do Novo Mundo fossem ser edificadas, ao redor dele,_por causa dele_.

E só havia uma única razão impedindo tudo isso de acontecer.

E era uma razão muito olhuda, pálida e de cabelos pretos bagunçados. Uma razão obcecada por doces, irritantemente infantil, e maquiavelicamente inteligente. A razão que havia se introduzido como o maior entrave em todos os seus planos, e que fazia questão de tornar um enorme problema concretizá-los. O motivo de suas noites insones, de sua irritação constante, simplesmente um obstáculo que Raito não podia chutar para longe, como fazia com todos os outros, mas que precisava arrumar um jeito de destruir, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Uma razão que atendia pelo codinome de L, e pseudônimo de Ryuuzaki.

A razão de estar ali, preso numa Central de Investigações cujo objetivo principal era a captura de Kira, ao invés de estar desempenhando seu próprio papel como Deus e efetuando julgamentos. Era quase insolente que uma garota fútil como Misa pudesse ter um Death Note em mãos, mas que opção lhe restava, se não acatar o amor doentio da garota e usá-la para este benefício? Ela era totalmente entregue a ele, tanto física quanto espiritualmente. Sabia que ela preferiria morrer a revelar seu segredo. Então assim teria que ser, pelo menos enquanto mirabolava uma forma de lidar com sua maior preocupação, que por sinal, estava localizada a apenas um mísero punhado de centímetros de si.

L. Amaldiçoado fosse aquele L, e duplamente amaldiçoada fosse sua inexpugnabilidade. Aquele desgraçado era o único, O ÚNICO, que mesmo depois de todos os seus esforços, ainda não se conseguia convencer de sua inocência.

Sim, a regra dos 13 dias era a prova substancial de sua ingenuidade, e mesmo assim o detetive cismava, e almejava poder relevá-la, apenas para poder declará-lo culpado. Libertara-o de suas algemas, é verdade, depois de toda a pressão e a insistência que fizeram para isso, mas o fato é que Raito não conseguia se sentir livre da presença de L. A cada mínimo gesto que fazia, os olhos do detetive sempre pareciam estar discretamente estudando-o, caçando qualquer alteração em seu comportamento ou alívio em sua expressão. Além disso, os pedidos de ajuda de L, que sempre fora tão independente em suas investigações, eram tão frequentes que antes que Raito pensasse em abandonar o QG por um ou dois minutos, a voz do detetive já estava ali, antecipando-o, implorando sua ajuda e que ficassem sozinhos discutindo sobre o caso. O que já era, por sinal, exigir muito de suas competências cênicas.

Uma coisa não havia como negar: Tinha um lado de L desejava amargamente que Raito fosse Kira, apenas para poder seguir sua regra estúpida, e jamais errar.

O quão infantil aquilo conseguia ser? Yagami não conseguia dizer, mas só sabia que não podia continuar daquele jeito. Tinha que riscar o maldito e oculto nome de L no caderno, e tinha que fazê-lo rápido.

O mais depressa possível.

Sabia que era uma mínima questão de tempo até o detetive decidir verificar se a Regra dos 13 dias era mesmo verdadeira. Duvidava com todas as forças de sua veracidade, mesmo com a incontestável confirmação de Remu. Mas uma vez que a falsidade da Regra fosse descoberta, todos os tijolos que ele empilhara na construção de seu mais perfeito plano, rolariam por morro abaixo. E as suspeitas de que ele era Kira subiriam para 99,99 %!

Grr, não. Simplesmente não. Raito não iria deixar L ganhar, nunca, isso definitivamente não podia de forma alguma acontecer. Muito menos agora, com mais de meio caminho andado. Tinha que bolar um plano, um plano tão genial quanto sua abdicação do Death Note. Um plano que efetivamente funcionasse, que conseguisse fazer escapar o nome de L para que a realização de sua morte finalmente acontecesse. Mas como iria conseguir pensar em algo minimamente decente, quanto mais infalível, se tinha os olhos do detetive repousados sobre si 25 das 24 horas que possuíam o dia?

Sua primeira estratégia era fazer Misa se lembrar do nome de Ryuuzaki, que ela conseguira enxergar há tanto tempo atrás, porém, a estúpida não era nem capaz de fazer isso. Ela afirmara que, para ajudá-lo, queria fazer o pacto dos Olhos do Shinigami mais uma vez, só que Remu os informara de que isso era impossível Então, teve de pensar em outra opção. Algo, que de todos os ângulos possíveis parecia ser o melhor.: Fazer todas as suspeitas apontarem para Misa, isolando-a, de modo que L fosse obrigado a persegui-la, e Remu, obrigada a assassiná-lo para proteger seu tão querido alvo humano de afeição. Mas a Shinigami, mais uma vez, só para contrariá-lo, conseguira antecipar suas intenções, e o alertara de que se fosse obrigada a se sacrificar por Misa, matando L, também escreveria o nome de Raito no Death Note.

É claro que poderia ser um blefe, afinal, Misa também morreria internamente se Raito morresse, mas ainda assim, Yagami não era estúpido para arriscar quando havia uma porcentagem de tudo acabar escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

Shinigamis poderiam ser muito inconstantes -o próprio Ryuuku era a imagem disso- então teria que encontrar outra forma de aniquilar o seu rival.

_**Um plano B.**_

Só que...De que maneira? Era fato que _tinha_ de haver um ponto fraco, até mesmo no grande detetive L. Mas como o descobriria, se L provavelmente o escondia por detrás de toda sua frieza?..

Por um momento, Raito permitiu-se deslizar os olhos para analisar o detetive, como L já tantas vezes tinha feito, só que com ele.

Ambos estavam sozinhos na sala principal do QG, afinal todos os outros membros da central já haviam se retirado para os seus leitos àquela hora da madrugada. Ryuuzaki, porém, insistira para que Raito permanecesse com ele por mais algum tempo. Era óbvio para qualquer um num raio de milhões de quilômetros que L não era uma pessoa muito chegada a dormir, somente pelo fato do detetive cultivar olheiras que não eram de dias, tampouco de semanas. Então, ele achava que todos deveriam se comportar dessa forma, sendo um pouco menos que convencionais. Ou melhor, todos não, apenas Raito.

Yagami concordava que dormir era mesmo um grande desperdício do tempo que ele não possuía, porém uma mente sem descanso, para ele, era uma mente que não conseguia usufruir de todo o seu potencial. Longe dele permitir que L o fizesse pensar de forma mais lerda. Por sorte, havia dormido uma quantidade razoável de horas no dia anterior, suficiente para suportar a madrugada ao lado do detetive, supostamente tentando vasculhar pistas que pudessem ser úteis ao caso Kira. O que era um completo tédio, além de exigir muita tolerância e perigosas mentiras, uma vez que_ ele_ era Kira.

Pelo menos, podia aproveitar aqueles instantes de silêncio e paz, em que os olhos invasivos de L -sentado à sua maneira numa cadeira giratória de couro em frente a sua- estavam ocupados enquanto ele lambia os dedos lambuzados de chantilly, assim como a boca, mastigando o pedaço de bolo que escolhera como sua "refeição".

Mas para Raito, não era só aproveitar. Era aproveitar numa tentativa de encontrar alguma coisa útil. L parecia um alucinado devorando sua enorme fatia de bolo de chocolate com chantilly, mas ainda assim, não parecia nunca haver algum sinal de fraqueza intelectual ali...

Epa.

Espera aí...Raito havia mesmo pensado em fraqueza intelectual?

_Apenas_ fraqueza intelectual?

Como não havia se dado conta antes? Buscar _apenas fraqueza intelectual_ era limitar absurdamente os horizontes de fraquezas de um ser humano, que era o que L era, por mais bizarro que pudesse parecer. E se não houvesse nenhuma fraqueza na área do intelecto de L? Não podia ficar procurando para sempre, ou iria acabar enlouquecendo.

Agora conseguia ver...Agora conseguia seguir o caminho certo...O segredo não estava em procurar deficiências no pensamento de L, pois se ele era mesmo o melhor detetive do mundo, sem dúvida que praticamente não haveriam falhas nesse setor. O segredo estava em explorar as outras áreas... Ou melhor, apenas uma área em específico.

Como, por tudo que era mais sagrado, não tinha pensado naquilo antes...?

O pior de tudo é que era óbvio, tão óbvio que parecia estar dançando diante de seu nariz durante todo aquele tempo, enquanto tudo o que ele fazia era ignorar.

Simplesmente genial, esplendoroso, espetacular...

Era o melhor plano que poderia ter concebido desde...Desde a ideia de criar um Novo Mundo! Realmente, era digno de si.

Agora entendia. Agora sabia como devia lidar. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

O ponto fraco de L não estava na inteligência...Nem em nada relacionado a razão ou a lógica. O ponto fraco de L estava em seu emocional. Por fora, ele parecia não ligar para nada, mas e se tudo fosse uma máscara para acobertar toda a insegurança quando o assunto era, um pouco mais...sentimental?

Quando, L, em toda sua vida devia ter se apaixonado por alguém?

A resposta era bem óbvia:

**Nunca.**

Mas, bem, para tudo sempre havia uma primeira vez. Era bem fácil de entender onde se podia chegar com aquilo. E era extraordinário.

Pela primeira vez, ao olhar de novo para aquela criatura esquisita a sua frente, Raito sentiu comiseração. Seu rosto provavelmente deveria estar entre uma mescla de diabolismo, alegria e um mínimo de piedade. É claro que, certamente, mais um "inocente" coração seria destruído. Também identificava que o plano dependeria tanto de seu potencial de atração quanto da sua inteligência, e que alguns pequenos sacrifícios seriam exigidos, porém... Era tudo para o bem maior.

Tudo por um Novo Mundo.

Era mais do que uma simples questão de um honra.

Daquela vez, L não escaparia de ser sua vítima. Sua última, última vítima... E assim que o coração do detetive batesse pela última vez... A vitória final seria sua.

Yagami Raito estava tão alucinado pela sensação paradisíaca que era a chance de dar certo, que mal percebeu que nesse meio período, o foco de atenção de Ryuuzaki passara espontaneamente, da fatia de bolo para ele. E também sequer notou que, em seu descuido, um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formara em seus lábios, junto de um brilho marginal nos olhos.

Não era exatamente preciso ter a curiosidade de um detetive para querer saber do que se tratava. Mas sem dúvida que era preciso _ser L_, para parar instintivamente, comprimir os olhos, e arremessar sem pudor algum:

–No que você está pensando, Raito-kun?


End file.
